Anastasia, la princesse qui n'en fut plus une
by petite-ange-demoniaque
Summary: Anastasia rentre à Paris.


**Anastasia : La princesse qui n'en fut plus une.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Trois amies sont au lycée, il est l'heure de la pause déjeuné. La veille, Aurélie a vu un film relatant l'historie d'Anastasia, elle voulut en parler à ses deux amies, Jenny et Maïté.

Aurélie dit : « - Les filles, j'aie vu un film hier, c'était une autre histoire d'Anastasia, faut que je vous la raconte.

Jenny : - Vas y, vas y, dis nous ce qui se passe. Je veux savoir.

Aurélie : - Dimitri et Anastasia revenaient de leur croisière en amoureux. Ils avaient visités Paris et en avait bien profités. Mais il était venu le moment de rentré chez la grand-mère d'Anastasia.

Quelques minutes avant que Dimitri et Anastasia arrivent, l'impératrice de France était assise d'une façon impériale dans son fauteuil d'un goût magnifique, qui donnait envie a toutes familles fortunée des environs. Il était rouge avec des ornements sur les côtés. Il n'y avait pas plus confortable que le coussin du fauteuil, lorsque on s y asseyait, on ne voulait plus en bouger. Assise dans son fauteuil, la grand-mère d'Anastasia faisait du tricotage, une passion qui s'est révélée lorsqu'Anastasia se maria avec Dimitri. Elle voulait faire pleins de jolis vêtements pour ses futurs petits enfants. Elle espérait évidemment en avoir pleins.

Grand-mère : * Si seulement je pouvais avoir beaucoup de petits bambins, les voir courir dans ce palais si vide.* pensa-t-elle.

Elle en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'Anastasia entra violemment dans le salon, tout joyeuse de son fabuleux voyage et qu'elle fut heureuse de revoir sa mamie. Anastasia portait une robe immense, très ronde, que tout se renversait sur son passage.

Grand-mère : « - DOUCEMENT tu bouscules tout !!!!! »

On entendit un gros BADABOUM. Anastasia voulut sautée dans les bras de sa grand-mère mais celle-ci ce poussa juste à temps, Anastasie (= Anastasie) se tapa le mur en pleine figure pour retomber sur ces fesses.

Anastasia : « - AÎEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Dimitri :- La prochaine fois tu iras moins vite ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Quand le calme fut revenu, sa grand-mère (que j'appellerai ici Marianne) demanda :

Marianne : « - Alors comment s'est passée la croisière ?

Anastasie : - Magnifique, c'était fabuleux, je n'imagine même pas lorsqu'on sera en lune de miel. Ce qui est dommage c'est est qu'on soit marié mais que la lune de miel a été repoussée pour mes soit disant obligation de futur impératrice de France.

Marianne : - Je le sais bien ma chérie mais tu dois les remplir, en parlant de ça, nous devons y aller, la réunion va bientôt commencer. »

Anastasie alla faire un baiser à son mari puis parties avec l'impératrice.

Elles arrivèrent à la salle où se déroulait la réunion. Les ministres en les voyants arrivés se levèrent pour les accueillir et en signe de respect. Anastasie détestant ces réunions arriva en sautillant, puis tira la langue à ses ministres. Les ministres surent que cette réunion allait être un enfer pour eux.

Dix minutes même pas passèrent lorsqu'Anastasie se leva, elle en avait déjà marre. Elle prit tous les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la table et les jeta en l'air, puis commença à monter sur la table, à faire du cloche pied tout en chantant le facteur n'est pas passé.

Marianne : « - ANASTASIE arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Anastasie fit la grimace puis alla se rasseoir pendant qu'elle rigolait en voyant ses ministres ramasser les documents qu'elle avait jetés à terre. Vingt minutes furent passés quand Anastasie en eut à nouveau marre, ce coup ci, elle prit une craie qui trainait sur le tableau qui se trouvait dans la salle, elle se mit a dessiné une marelle, puis commencer a prendre un des stylos se trouvant sur la table, ensuite elle se mit a jouer. Tout le monde la regarda abasourdie, ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire puis décidèrent de la laissée jouer car elle était obligé d'assister aux réunions.

Pendant ce temps, Dimitri était dans sa chambre, il lisait un magasine qui donnait des exemples de situation pour voir si on connaissait bien son ou sa partenaire. Dimitri se prêta au jeu, et répondit aux questions, le résultat fut assez décevant puisqu'il n'avait même pas la moyenne. C'est là, qu'il se rappela la salle qui contenait toutes les archives concernant le passé de sa femme. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle. Dimitri sorti les cartons qui contenait les documents, alla se remettre sur le lit et ouvra le carton. Il prit un document où il était marqué : « secret confidentiel, interdiction de lire ». Il ne respecta pas ce qui était marqué, et se mit donc à lire le dossier. Il lut quelques lignes quand soudain il pâlit…

AU même moment, il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, consulta l'heure, la réunion était fini depuis quinze minutes. Il se dépêcha de tout cacher.

Anastasie entra dans la chambre, vit Dimitri sur le lit avec un journal dans les mains. Celui-ci lui sourit, l'embrassa et demanda :

Dimitri : « - Ta réunion s'est bien passé ? »


End file.
